Brown
Brown is one of the main characters of Rule of Rose and is Jennifer's pet Labrador Retriever and her loyal companion. He is very protective of his master, helping Jennifer throughout the game and is pretty much her only true, best, and closest friend. Brown is also used as a important gameplay device - his sense of smell helps Jennifer find items that she wouldn't normally find on her own. Originally not included in the game, Brown was added to balance out Jennifer's "helpless and unhappy" personality. Biography When Brown was still a puppy, he was found on a hill by a little girl named Jennifer. Feeling pity for the lonely animal, she decided to adopt him. Jennifer brought him to a nearby shed, which became his home. Jennifer named the puppy "Brown" and eventually came to love and care for him as her best friend. Because of him, Jennifer felt something that she never felt before during her days in the orphanage: happiness and love. She gave him a collar with his name engraved on it, and the bond between the two grew stronger as Jennifer visited him every day. Jennifer decided to introduce Brown to her only human friend, Wendy, another child at the orphanage. She felt happy introducing her new friend to such a lonely child, suggesting that her and Wendy care for Brown together. But sensing that Jennifer loved the dog more than her, Wendy became angry and jealous. Wendy kindly asked Jennifer if she could get rid of the puppy and give it away, in hopes that Jennifer would forget about Brown and continue to have the lonely girl as her only companion. She also stated that such a "filthy dog" did not deserve to be her friend. Unfortunately for her, Jennifer refused her request and continued to take care of Brown. Wendy gave orders to the Aristocrat Club to make Jennifer suffer in order to make her abandon Brown, but Jennifer never gave up, as she still had the dog to keep her strong. Wendy found her plans weren't going as well as she had thought, so as a last resort, she decided to make a final plan: to kill Brown. One night, the children secretly took Brown and put him inside a bag, hiding him in the attic. The next day Jennifer visited the shed, discovering that Brown was not there. Worried and scared, she looked for him, and her searches eventually lead her back to the orphanage. There, she finds scattered papers addressed from the Aristocrat Club, reading "This month's gift: Filthy Jennifer." Brown's whimpers lead Jennifer to the attic, and on the door, she finds the message "This month's gift: Filthy Brown." Fearing of what might have happened to her dearest friend, Jennifer hesitantly enters the room to see Brown dead inside a bloody bag. Upon Jennifer's discovery, she collapses to the ground, as Wendy reveals herself to Jennifer as the leader of the club, and the murderer of Brown. Enraged, Jennifer cries, sobbing angrily before standing up and slapping Wendy to the ground. She then sits on top of the collapsed Wendy and begins to slap her repeatedly, demanding that Wendy "go away" and shouting that she'll never forgive her. Jennifer then retaliates against the Aristocrats, stating that they are far from aristocrats, and are merely a bunch of fools for believing Wendy's lies. Wendy then runs out of the room, sobbing and humiliated. In the end, Jennifer locks Brown inside her memories, promising to protect him forever and ever until she dies. In the introduction of the game, Jennifer can be seen hugging Brown, showing that she loved him more than anyone else. At the end of the game, if the player gets the Good ending, they are given an extra chapter, which explains how close the two truly are. Personality Brown is the symbolism for a canine truly being "man's best friend," or woman's at that. Brown is thankful and loyal to Jennifer from the very first time they meet. He's very loyal and is also a symbolism of hope for Jennifer, essentially Jennifer's courage in the form of a strong dog. He aids her many times throughout her mis-adventures by helping Jennifer find clues and hidden items, as well as defending her during fights by stunning enemies with his barking. He's loyal, strong, brave, and kind, and he indeed loves his master, Jennifer. Role in gameplay Brown accompanies Jennifer throughout the game and will respond to the player's commands. Jennifer can command Brown to track items by scent, "stay," and be called to her side. Brown cannot attack enemies, but he can growl, which distracts some imps and bosses, allowing Jennifer to retreat or land a few blows without fear of retaliation. He can be injured to the point of collapse, causing him to stop distracting enemies or tracking an item. Brown's ability to locate items is an integral part of the game, used in every chapter of Rule of Rose to progress further. The same system allows the player to find health restoratives and other items which, while not essential to complete the game, can help the player. Players select an item from the inventory for Brown to locate, which is then connected to the "find" command until changed or removed. Every item selected this way can be used to find at least one type of item. When tracking items this way, Brown can lead the player through the game environments, scratching at doors in his way for the player to open. Most health restoring foods and all tradable items are hidden and must be uncovered by Brown, though the player can choose to avoid searching for these items in order to progress quickly. Restorative items are snack foods, candy, and chocolate. The different types heal varying amounts of health. Bones and other items can be used to restore Brown's health if he becomes injured. Other items such as marbles and ribbons have no immediate use but may be traded with the Aristocrats in order to obtain food, rare items, and weapons. Etymology It seems that Jennifer named him Brown because of the color of his fur. The color brown represents wholesomeness and earthiness, as well as steadfastness, simplicity, friendliness, dependability, and health. So not only does his name Brown represent him literally, but also his nature and attitude. The term "to brown someone" means to depress or irritate. This could relate to Wendy's feeling towards him. Trivia *Much of the game shares similarities to Lord of the Flies. Brown can be compared to many of the characters from the novel that were killed because of bloodlust and a lack of reason. There are some references that compare the pig and the Lord of The Flies from the book to Brown. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters